Bounty Twins
by Dark Omen
Summary: Twin girls were born on Tatooine. THis is their story of adventure, humor and mayhem. See first chapter for a full summarie. Ps. This is my first Star Wars fanfic so please be nice. PG for implied swearing and Violence.


Bounty Twins  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I am not planning a hostile takeover and am not overly obsessed with the characters (Author: * Eyes shift form side to side * Hey! I'm NOT!)  
  
Summary: Once upon a time a very rich lady and her very rich husband had twin girls. The parents had high hopes that these girls would turn out like their older sister. The twins had different ideas. When the twins, Alex and Arie were young they dreamed of adventure. Now the two girls have reached their teens and have found that adventure is NOT as much fun as they thought it would be, that pissing off people with tons of power is a VERY bad idea and that the universe has a lot to offer. Will these two girls survive their teens or will they die at a young age through their own folly?  
  
A/N: The twins can mind speak to each other. If it's in it's mind speech get it? Got it? GOOD!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lady Cinthanie sighed. Once again Alex and Arie had been drug home by the police. Her husband was going to have a fit when he found out. She glanced over at the table where the twins sat. She looked away in disgust. They were so inappropriate. Why couldn't they be more like their older sister, Lana? Why did all their clothes have to be black and why did it all have to show large quantities of flesh?  
  
She could still remember the day they were born.  
  
~*~ Flashback 16 years~*~  
  
"Look at them, Nikus, they're beautiful," Cinthanie smiled down at the two small bundles of joy in her arms.  
  
" Just like their mother, my love," Nikus replied.  
  
"They will be Alexandria and Arienie."  
  
"Lovely names, my love," Nikus said smiling.  
  
~*~ End flash back~*~  
  
They had been angles, always day dreaming. They had never played with dolls, or had tea parties much to her disappointment, no they had always been out at the park or in the woods behind their house but still they had been so sweet and polite. Up until four years ago that is.  
  
~*~ Flashback 4 years ~*~  
  
"My dears, put on your pretty new dresses that mommy just bought you, aren't they a lovely shade of pink?"  
  
"Mother, they're hideous! We hate pink. Can't we just wear normal clothes like everyone else?" Arienie wailed.  
  
"Yes mother, I agree with Arie. I won't wear that dress, or any other dress for that matter," Alexandria said.  
  
"Arienie! Alexandria! Put them on this instant!"  
  
"Don't call me that!" the two girls screamed.  
  
"Those are your names, what else would I call you?"  
  
"Okay, Mother, I hate my name and refuse to respond to any name other than Alex," Alex stated bluntly.  
  
"But."  
  
"And I won't respond to anything other than Arie!" Arie snapped.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Since that day it had just gotten worse. The cops brought them home at least once a week. Their grades plummeted in everything except for Physical Education, in which they were the tops of their class. They got so many detentions that now the teachers just kept a list of everything until Friday when the principle had a meeting with Nikus and Cinthanie to discuss what their punishment should be. They went to every rave and party, had been thrown out of bars for fighting and had insulted some of the most powerful people on Tatooine.  
  
Cinthanie looked back over at the girls. They to were remembering their past, those their memories were slightly more correct than their mother's memories, simply because they knew what they had been thinking about, what they had felt, and all of what they had done.  
  
~*~ Flashback 8 years, twins POV ~*~  
  
"Alex, Arie, what do you two want to be when you grow up?" Mrs. Smit asked them, she had asked everyone the same question and all the little twerps had said something like "a teacher" or "a doctor".  
  
The two girls traded glances " We want to be bounty hunters when we grow up, Mrs. Smit," they said at the exact same time.  
  
"You WHAT?" She cried leaping to her feet, she tripped and fell over.  
  
~*~ End Flashback~*~  
  
And of course, with that dream in mind they had been careful to train hard physically and learn the star charts off by heart. They always daydreamed about capturing and killing the scum of the earth for money; they reveled in the thought of being classified as just one step above space scum on the social ladder rather than one step below king or queen. It was their greatest ambition to strike fear into the hearts of Men, Wookiees and all other sorts of creature. They thought it would be fun to have a reputation for being cold and merciless, and considering the way their minds worked they probably would enjoy that very much.  
  
~*~Flashback 6 months earlier~*~  
  
"Well, lookie 'ere boys. Two perdy lil' girls 'have decided to join the party. Maybe they'll join us afterwards," A greasy looking alien sat at the back of the bar with six of his friends.  
  
"How 'bout. no," Arie replied without even glancing at him. That startled everyone, after all how many sixteen-year-old girls walked in to the roughest bar in Mos Eisley and then insulted random aliens with a large number of friends.  
  
They went to the bar and ordered drinks. Within moments the greasy aliens and his friends surrounded them.  
  
Think we can take 'em? Arie thought without even glancing behind her.  
  
There's only seven, they each have one blaster so while the odds are in their favor we'll be able to pull it off if we try.  
  
Yeah besides, we each have two blasters so that evens it out a bit more.   
  
Attack plan?   
  
Set to stun.   
  
"You two should really be more polite," came the cold voice of the alien.  
  
"Un huh, and you should really get a life," Arie snapped turning and firing three shots rapidly. Alex had done the same.  
  
The alien's friends fell to the floor leaving only him standing there. Arie and Alex traded glances, Alex shot him and the two holstered their blasters. Of course this was Mos Eisley so no one reacted to seven knocked out bodies in the middle of a bar. It was like that every night.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
"Well what do you girls have to say for yourselves?" Cinthanie demanded, snapping the girls out of their reverie.  
  
"Not much." Arie began.  
  
"You know, the usual." Alex continued.  
  
"It wasn't our Fault." Arie took over.  
  
"We blame it all on the corruption of Tatooine."Alex started again.  
  
"The gangster." Arie's turn.  
  
"Bounty hunters." Alex's turn.  
  
"And other slime of the universe," Arie concluded.  
  
"So nothing has changed then," Cinthanie said bitterly.  
  
"No," The two girls stated blandly.  
*** A/N ***  
  
This chapter is finished; I promise you this does have a plot! (Wow! who'd have thought?) This is my first Star Wars fanfic so please be nice and review me, constructive criticism welcome but please no flames.  
  
Thanx, Dark Omen 


End file.
